classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes 6/25/40 PS
The HP 6/25/40 is an Executive car produced between 1921 to 1925 by German company Daimler Motoren Gesellschaft for its Mercedes car brand. Features and Profile In the history of the automobile, the PS is a 6/25/40 place is very important, as it is the first supercharged car produced in series. This solution, which in this case was obtained exclusively through the use of a volumetric compressor, previously adopted by Daimler in aeronautical applications, but we soon became aware of his actual efficiency even in automotive field, since it made it possible to obtain high potencies on limited displacement engines. As in all supercharged cars produced in the 1920s, the name (which consisted of figures indicating the features) consisted of three figures: the first indicating the fiscal horsepower rating, the second showed the power of the engine intake configuration and the third indicates the maximum power to the compressor. In fact, this engine, like many other turbocharged engines of the era, had a device that could enter the compressor only when you sank up to the accelerator pedal, while at low speeds the compressor remained inactive. In fact the 6/25/40 PS I began immediately with this name. Although this was the most popular name nowadays, this car was launched initially as a 6/25 PS. The third digit on the maximum power injected compressor was added only in 1924. The engine of the 6/25/40 PS was a four-cylinder in the monoblock (no longer was as above) from 1.6 liters, capable of delivering up to 40 BHP maximum power. Among the most modern solutions, in addition to the volumetric compressor is the single distribution head with overhead valves arranged in a V. Technical characteristics These were the 6/25/40-specific PS: engine: 4 cylinders in line;displacement: 1568 cm³;bore and stroke: 68x108 mm;fuel system: carburetor with throttle valve;distribution: a camshaft in head, overhead valves arranged in V;Start: magnet and battery at 12 V;maximum power: 40 HP at 3200 RPM;frame: stamped steel with U-section;transmission: rear shaft;gearbox: 4-speed at.clutch: cone with leather seals;front suspension: rigid axle with leaf springs;rear suspension: rigid axle with leaf springs in three-quarter;brakes: foot control by stumps on the shaft; with agent mechanism on the rear;maximum speed: 100 km/h. In the second half of 1924, the engine power was slightly reduced, giving rise to the 6/25/38 PS. The 6/25/40 PS was taken out of production at the end of 1925: his place will be taken by the following year Mercedes-Benz 8/38 PS. Mercedes 6/40/65 HP In the year 1924 was only introduced a version boost derived from normal production model: 6/40/65 PS (see photo). Produced solely with spyder bodywork, this model was equipped with a short-stroke version of the 6/25/40 mounted 1.6 PS. This engine had a displacement of 1499 cm³ (68x103 mm), then lower than that of 6/25/40 PS, but revisited in depth, in order to arrive to provide well 65 HP maximum power 2800 RPM (40 CV intake mode). Among other differences are the rear and semi-elliptic springs at the Double Cone clutch instead of a single cone. In addition, the braking system not acted more on drive shaft, front and rear on. The maximum speed of 6/40/65 PS was 120 km/h, remarkable for its time. Category:Mercedes Category:Pre-war Category:Vintage